wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivored
Survivored is the first half of the fourth episode of the second season of Wild Grinders, and the first half of the 30th episode overall. Synopsis Lil Rob and the gang are located at the beach, before he proclaimed that the Grinders skated on land, air, and space, but Stubford Hucksterball is the main interruption of their flashbacks and the guards from the three areas (also the alien) prohibit them from skating. The last thing that they have not conquered is sea. A wave stun them all, and Emo Crys was attacked by a shark, biting his buttocks. Goggles invented the pogo-stick boards. The Grinders are promptly unsatisfied with Goggles' idea. Goggles released another invention called the Scuba board. Rob coins the word "skurf" (a portmanteau of "skate" and "surf") in his delight, especially Meaty. The Grinders start their activity in surfing with the Scuba boards. The Grinders finally finished, until a massive wave stuns them alive. The wave pulled the Grinders to a stranded island, and Emo Crys was attacked by a shark again, but managed to evade from it. The island consists of no shelter, electricity, and Wi-Fi... Every Grinders are being suspicious about the deserted island, but Emo Crys finds a plant, before he thought that there is "beauty in nature" on the beach. However, the colossal plant reveals to be a Venus flytrap, and now it chomping Emo Crys alive, then thrusts him to the sand. The Grinders, except for Rob, begin to panic and manage to return to Sprawl City; but first, they have to develop a raft to go home. Lil Rob identify that they need to create a skate park on the beach, and they accept his idea. So on, the Grinders completed the skate park, and decide to stay here. A builder congratulates the Grinders, but he makes a vote to eject the Grinders from the island. They are tricking the man to be voted off of the island. The gang are relaxing and viewing the oceanic scenery, and the monkeys as butlers are an addition. Jay Jay decides to say that he wants to live here forever. Unfortunately, Stubford was washed away and being transported on the shore. Stubford's arrival changed Jay Jay's mind to leave the island. Flashbacking to Stubford's mansion, Officer Lacowski warns Stubford not to swin without the floatie, but Stubford slides to the pool (probably the pool washes him away to the island). The Grinders wield the raft, but they are interrupted by Stubford, wearing a grass skirt. He calls Lackey's name, but the gorilla appears to him, as he was commanded by him. The monkey butler serves him, but Stubford is very stingy and harsh to him. Rob presented Stubford the new skate park that they've created, which makes him excited. Badly enough, Stubford's weak and failed moves enraged the monkeys. Jay Jay warns him not to skate anymore, but Stubford ignored him, but failed miserably. Now, the monkeys are still infuriated, before they plan to chase the Grinders out of the island. The Grinders and Stubford finally use the raft to return home. Rob calls his dad, Gene, to pick him up, but he needs a boat. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Goggles *Jack Knife *Jay Jay *Emo Crys *Spitball *Stubford Hucksterball Supporting Characters *Officer Lacowski *Police Officer *Alien *Monkeys *Gorilla *Builder (voiced by Cam Clarke) Major Events *The Grinders are stranded in an island Trivia *This is a spoof of Survivor. *Goggles' quote, "You wish is my invention!", is a spoof of "Your wish is my command." *Spitball summons a Tarzan yell in one frame. *Stubford Hucksterball shouted "YO-LO"; this was an Internet acronym meme, meaning "you only live once". Gallery Jack Knife-Land.png Jack Knife-Land 2.png Jay Jay-Air.png Jay Jay-Air 2.png Goggles-Space.png Goggles-Space 2.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders